Equestria Slumber Party
by Yurilover89
Summary: It's Spring Break and Twilight decides to start the first day with a slumber party with her friends. What sort of things will they find themselves doing? Rating may change.


Pairings: Twilight Sparkle x Rainbow Dash, Applejack x Rarity, Pinkie Pie x Fluttershy, Apple Bloom x Sweetie Belle x Scootaloo.

Warning: Language and Yuri. Nudity and Lemon in later chapters.

* * *

The school belle rung as the students ran out the front doors. Six junior students and three freshman students were the last ones to come out. The junior students were Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity and Pinkie Pie, and the three younger students were Applejack's little sister Apple Bloom, Rarity's little sister Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo.

Pinkie Pie skipped around in joyful excitement exclaiming "At long last, Spring Break is here! I can't believe it! We're going to have so much fun!"

"Pinkie, darling. Do slow down, please. You're making a scene." Rarity said wanting Pinkie to calm her enthusiasm.

Rainbow Dash stretched her arms and said "Am I glad that we get two weeks off from school. I couldn't take the homework and the tests! Ugh! Algebra was the worst...!"

Twilight gasped in shock as she stared sternly at Rainbow Dash and said "Rainbow Dash! Algebra is one of the greatest subjects every school could ever have! Maybe if you studied more and used a calculator, you wouldn't have such a hard time with it."

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes and did a raspberry saying "Look who's talking, someone who can't kick a soccer ball to a goal."

Twilight was taken aback of Rainbow Dash's comment and then made an annoyed face. "I'd rather you'd not mention that, thank you very much!"

Rainbow Dash chuckled as she said "Egghead."

Applejack shook her head annoyed and then smiled saying "So now that we are outta school, what do ya'll wanna do to start it off?"

Sweetie Belle raised a hand up hopping in place as she suggested "Oh! Oh! I know! I know! Why don't we go and record us sing pop music and post them as videos on the Internet! That would be fun, right?"

Rarity face palmed herself at her sister's suggestion as she said "Sweetie Belle, have you forgotten the last time you posted videos people laughed at it and thought it was... Ahem, an epic failure."

Sweetie Belle realized Rarity has a point so she crossed her arms with a pouty face. Then Rainbow Dash said "How about we catch a football game? I hear the Cowboys are going against the Chargers today. I so don't want to miss it!"

Pinkie then raised her hand up leaping for joy saying "Oh! Oh! I got a better idea! Why don't we go visit another country?"

Applejack raised an eyebrow and said "You mean like Mexico? Yeah right! Only an idiot would think of goin there for spring break!" She then held a fist to her own chin in thought. "Ah was thinkin more of goin to a rodeo."

"Me too! Ah'd like to go there!" Apple Bloom said in agreement as she received pats on the head from her older sister.

Fluttershy made a shocked expression. She would never want to see bulls who were tormented by being in tight spaces then released with riders risking their lives for entertainmening people. "Oh! Um... I'd rather not..." Fluttershy said timidly before saying with a smile. "Why don't we spend this break by helping animal shelters by asking people to donate?"

Everyone looked at Fluttershy with confused expressions as Fluttershy's smile disappeared and felt embarrassed. Then Scootaloo said "How about we go to the skatepark? We could do some gnarly tricks there for fun! It'll be awesome like the X-Games!"

Rarity flinched at the idea and said strictly "Scootaloo! Of all the uncouth things, that has to be the most reckless!"

Scootaloo then shrugged asking "What's so bad about skate boarding?"

"You could get someone hurt! Worse yet, you could hurt yourself!" Rarity pointed out. She then flipped her fabulous hair as she said "I for one prefer shopping!" Everyone except Fluttershy and Pinkie looked at Rarity annoyed. "What? You know we do need more fitting cloths for Spring. What we wear daily doesn't match at all."

Twilight then made a professional smile saying "Well my parents are out of town so I was thinking of having a slumber party over at my house tonight!"

Everyone looked at Twilight with surprised looks. Pinkie burst with excitement as she exclaimed happily "OHMYGOD, OHMYGOD, OHMYGOD! A SLUMBER PARTY?! Why didn't you say so?!" Pinkie then hugged Twilight rather tightly in affectionate gratitude. "You are the best Twilight! I would've thought of it myself! Can I bring the party favors, please?"

Twilight made an uncomfortable smile as she said "That... That would be n-nice of you... Pinkie Pie...! Could you... Let me go now?" Pinkie did so and let Twilight go as she caught her breath. "Actually, I was hoping that you would help me with the party favors as I have never been to a slumber party in my life."

"Clearly because you've been spending too much time at the library." Sweetie Belle mentioned.

"Sweetie Belle!" Rarity snapped.

"Sorry." Sweetie Belle apologized looking guilty.

Applejack placed a hand on Twilight's shoulder and said "We would love to come Twilight! What time do you want us over?"

"How about six o'clock?" Twilight suggested.

"No problem! I'll be there at five thirty!" Rainbow Dash said in her arrogant manner.

Rarity pondered at this and said "I still would like to go shopping before they ran out of stock, but I'll be sure to make it as quick as possible, I promise!"

Applejack doffs her hat and said "As soon as I'm finished with m'ah chores at the farm, I'll be there sooner than an early bird waiting for a worm at the spring time at a calm sunny day in April."

Fluttershy pushed her index fingers together timidly and said "Well... I do need to send out fliers to help support the zoo, but I suppose it can wait." Fluttershy then smiled after making up her mind.

"I'm so glad you girls would agree to it! You are all the best!" Twilight said warmly.

"Can we come too?" They heard Apple Bloom ask.

They turned to see the three Freshman girls clasp their hands making sad puppy eyes at them as they pleaded together "Please...?"

Looking at their faces, they found it difficult to say no. Rainbow Dash groaned as if annoyed. "Why do they have to be so damn cute?" Rainbow Dash asked whispering to her friends to keep them from hearing.

Twilight rolled her eyes and chuckled as she said to Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo "Alright, you three can come too."

Hearing that made the three girls cheer happily as they embraced Twilight with hugs.

"Thanks, Twilight!" Apple Bloom said.

"You're the best!" Scootaloo added.

"You won't regret it!" Sweetie Belle said lastly.

Twilight patted each of them on the head as she said "Think nothing of it, girls. I'll see you all tonight!"

Later between the afternoon and evening, Rainbow Dash went out of her house with a sleeping bag and her pajamas as she called out "Bye dad! Love you!" Rainbow Dash then walked down the sidewalk to Twilight's house. She smiled to herself thinking about Twilight. She had been attracted to her since she moved into town and became friends with her.

"Twilight Sparkle. Tonight will be when I will confess how I feel about you. I mean I know you and Flash are taking it slow and steady, but... I can't help but wonder if you like me the same way I like you. Will it ruins things between you and Flash?" Rainbow Dash made a sad pout but then shook her concern off with a confident smirk. "What am I saying? Me and Twilight are really close! And Flash is a great guy! He'll accept Twilight no matter what!"

Rainbow Dash found that she was close to the house. "There it is! And I got here with before anyone else with my fastest speed walking." Rainbow Dash approached the porch and opened the door only to find that she was wrong. Pinkie was already there helping Twilight with the party favors she brought over. "Pinkie Pie?"

Pinkie saw Rainbow Dash while she was setting the nachos on the table and she leaped for joy as she sped up to the tomboy and embraced her in a very affectionate hug. "Rainbow Dash! You've made it just in time!"

Rainbow Dash was too shocked to notice that Pinkie was hugging her tightly as she thought to herself 'Pinkie Pie... making it to Twilight's house... before me?! Inconceivable! She lives about fifteen more blocks away from here than I do!'

Pinkie let Rainbow Dash go as she explains "We could really use your help on mixing the dips. Twilight's got them started right now."

Hearing that made Rainbow Dash blush. She was going to be next to Twilight while helping her make dips. With a confident smile, she said "No problem! We'll have them done before you can say tortilla!" Rainbow Dash dropped her things and zipped over to the kitchen and stood next to Twilight. "What's up, Twilight?"

Twilight jumped in surprise and then sighed with a smile. "Hey Rainbow Dash. Glad you could make it. Can you help me out here? I'm reading this on making cool ranch dip, French onion dip, nacho cheese dip, and chili pepper dip. But I only got two hands."

"I'll give you the extra hands, Twi! Just tell me what I gotta do!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed as she gathered some of ingredients.

While Twilight and Rainbow Dash were making the dips, a knock was heard. Pinkie skipped to the door as she sang "Coming~!" She opened the door revealing Applejack and Apple Bloom. "Hey! You guys made it!"

"Howdy there, Pinkie. We bought the beverages." Applejack stated.

"We've got the finest bottles of apple cider we could make!" Apple Bloom added.

"Great! You know how much me and Rainbow Dash love that stuff." Pinkie said as she allowed them inside. "Make yourselves at home!"

"Come on, Apple Bloom. We need to get these here bottles in the fridge, if there is room." Applejack said as she carried the crates with her sister following behind.

"Sure thing, sis!" Applebloom obliged and followed her older sister to the kitchen.

Applejack went by Twilight and Rainbow Dash as she greeted "Hey girls."

Twilight turned and said "Hey Applejack, Apple Bloom! Glad you two made it."

Rainbow Dash grinned as she greeted "Hey Apple sisters. Looks like you both get third place!"

Applejack raised an eyebrow and asked "What're ya talkin about?"

Rainbow Dash then rubbed her knuckles on her chest as she gloated "Well I just happened to have gotten here before you two. Pinkie may have gotten here first, but second place is just as awesome. About twenty percent more awesome than third."

Applejack frowned as she sternly pointed out "Hey, we just came and bought apple cider, yer favorite beverage, to the door fur tonight. So don't be given me any of that competitive horse shit!" Applejack then got rid of her frown and looked at Apple Bloom saying "Sorry you had to hear that."

Apple Bloom rolled her eyes as she said "It's okay."

Another knock was heard as Pinkie answered. She opened the door to find Scootaloo who rode on her scooter. "Scootaloo!" Pinkie exclaimed as she hugged the extreme girl tightly.

Scootaloo smiled awkwardly as she said "Guh...! Yeah, hey Pinkie. Is Rainbow Dash here yet?"

Pinkie let go of Scootaloo and answered "She sure is! She's in the kitchen helping Twilight with the dip."

"Thanks!" Scootaloo immediately dashed to the kitchen and embraced Rainbow Dash in a hug which literally surprised her. "Rainbow Dash!"

Rainbow Dash smiled down at her little admirer as she rubbed her back with one hand. "Hey squirt. How've you been?"

"Been doing great! I did a couple of tricks on my way here!" Said Scootaloo as the little tomboy snuggled against the taller tomboy.

That's when to their surprise, Fluttershy came rushing to the kitchen with a face full of concern and a first aid kit in hand. "Oh Scootaloo! There you are! I came just as soon as I saw you across the street doing dangerous tricks. I was so worried! So I rushed back in my house and brought the first aid kit!"

Scootaloo rolled her eyes annoyed as Fluttershy examined for any cuts or bruise. "Fluttershy, I'm alright. I didn't trip or fall."

"You never know when a part of you might have been scratched by a branch." Fluttershy said as she examines the knees.

One last knock was heard on the door as Pinkie answered it one last time revealing Rarity and Sweetie Belle. "Hi Rarity! Hi Sweetie Belle! You two were the last to arrive!"

"Well, I suppose you could say in Rarity's case that we are 'Fashionably late.'" Sweetie Belle said doing an impression of of Rarity on the last part.

Rarity was sternly annoyed at her little sister as she said "That is not funny!"

"Well, don't be a stranger, come on in!" Pinkie said as Rarity and Sweetie Belle walked right in to meet the others.

"Hello my friends!~ Rarity and Sweetie Belle have arrived." Rarity announced.

"Hey Rarity, Sweetie Belle. Did you two get what I've asked for?" Twilight asked.

Rarity made a proud elegant pose as she stated "Yes indeed, Twilight. We have the exact movie you've requested! Sweetie Belle?"

Sweetie Belle nodded her head and pulled from her bag a DVD of a horror movie known as Paranormal Activity 3. "Here it is, Twilight!"

"Great! And me and Rainbow Dash just got done making some dip. I think it's about time we each take a shower before we change into our P.J.s."

"Not a bad idea, Twilight!" Applejack acknowledged. "Would you like to take one first?"

Twilight then insisted "Why should I? You are the guests here. You should all take one before me."

"Good point. In that case, me first!" Pinkie called out as she hurried upstairs to the bathroom.

Moments later the girls were all cleaned up and in their pajamas for the party. Rarity was in single blue silk nightdress with shoulder strings, while Sweetie Belle had on a lightish purple nightgown with puffy shoulders.

Pinkie Pie wore a pink dress with a mini skirt and a pair of pink and white strip stockings.

Scootaloo wore a black jersey shirt that nearly fits her with black sport shorts. Rainbow Dash wore a pajama shirt with a flaming guitar and baggy pajama pants also with flaming guitars on it.

Fluttershy wore a green nightdress with flowers on the shoulder strings and frills around the bottom rims and around the collarbone area.

Applejack wore a apple green tank top with the bottom tide in a knot and some green pajama shorts while Apple Bloom wore a pajama shirt with a green apple and pajama pants held by tied strings.

Twilight was the last to change into pajamas which were a purple tank top with a unicorn on it and comfy purple pajama pants.

"Alright. Now that we're all in P.J.s, what do you say we raise the roof?" Twilight asked.

"Definitely!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"Darn tootin!" Applejack added.

"Heck, Ah'm ready!" Said Apple Bloom.

"Um... I... I suppose I'm ready." Fluttershy said timidly.

"I am for certain that I'm ready." Rarity said professionally.

"Me too! Me too! I'm ready!" Sweetie Belle said hopping and waving her hand.

"I'm ready if you all are!" Scootaloo said all pumped up.

"In that case... LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Pinkie cried out as she pressed a button on the radio to some ballroom music. She danced like a party animal only to realize that she turned on the wrong type of music. "Oops. Wrong CD!" Pinkie Pie stopped the music and replaced it with even more lively music. Some rock music of which everyone began dancing to.

Applejack and Rarity were dancing next to each other as Applejack said to her fashionable friend "Ah never figured that you would be into this kind'a music, Rarity."

Rarity kept dancing as she explained "I know. With someone of my standards, people assume I would find this music uncouth. But I like any music I want and it includes rock and roll! Rock on, darling!" Rarity held up a rock sign as she and Applejack laughed.

"Well, one thing's for sure, Rarity. You are full of surprises." Applejack complimented.

Rarity slightly blushed as she said "You're too kind, Applejack darling."

Twilight and Rainbow Dash were busting some moves when they bumped into each other. "Oh gosh! I'm sorry, Rainbow Dash." Twilight apologized holding her hands behind her back and twisting her left ankle embarrassed.

"Oh, no. It was my fault. I should've watched where I was dancing. Sorry." Rainbow Dash said scratching the back of her head. Things were then quiet and awkward between the two opposite girls before Rainbow Dash asked "Um... Care to dance with me?"

Twilight looked surprised at Rainbow Dash and said a bit hesitantly at first "Uh... Well... I-I g-guess we could..." She then slowly gained confidents and answered with a nod and a smile "Sure! Why not?"

With that said, Twilight and Rainbow Dash started dancing together. 'I can't believe it! Me and Twilitht are dancing with each other!' Rainbow Dash thought excitingly.

'Is this for really? Am I really dancing with Rainbow Dash? This is a dream come true.' Twilight thought joyfully.

Pinkie Pie was enjoying the dancing the most when she noticed Fluttershy shyly gestured her arms and hips doing an awkward and timid dance. Feeling concerned for the shy girl, she approached her and asked "Hey, Fluttershy. Aren't you enjoying the party?"

"Oh! Well, yes, I-I am enjoying it, Pinkie. Really. It's just... I um... I'm not... Much into rock bands." Fluttershy confessed feeling ashamed.

Pinkie looked sympathetically at her friend as she placed her hands on Fluttershy's shoulders. "So? It doesn't matter what kind of music you like as long you learn to enjoy it. Trust me, no one will laugh at you while you're dancing."

"I... I'm just so comfortable with... With..."

"Without a partner? I can help you with that!" Pinkie said as she started tugging on Fluttershy's hand, encouraging her to join her. "Come on, Fluttershy! Let's dance!"

Fluttershy felt nervous as Pinkie started to dance. "P-Pinkie Pie. I'm n-not so sure a-about this."

Pinkie Pie then started dancing as she said "Just let your fun side out! Feel the music flow through you!"

Fluttershy started moving a bit slowly. Pinkie nodded her head encouragingly as Pinkie began dancing more into rhythm with a smile slowly appearing on her face. In no time Fluttershy was dancing happily with Pinkie Pie who was very proud of herself for what she did.

Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo danced together, enjoying the music.

"Am I glad that Twilight agreed to let us come to her slumber party!" Scootaloo exclaimed.

"You can say that again!" Apple Bloom agreed. "It sure is nice for elders to share things with us youth for a change! Yehaw!"

"Yeah! Tonight all three of us had made it with the big girls!" Sweetie Belle added. "I'm so filled with happiness and joy, I can barely contain it!"

* * *

How was it? If a bit rushed, let me know. And also, in later chapters after a scary movie, there will be truth or dare. I'm not as creative as I would hope, so please give me some help. Thanks.


End file.
